TRETA
by NoOnis
Summary: Ella no sabía cuánto tiempo duraría esa treta, ni si perduraría, pero por ese momento solo quería estar así, acariciando su piel en un erótico secreto.


**TRETA**

Se recargó en el marco de la ventana. Una corriente helada recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo desnudo al tocar el frío metal que revestía el cristal, erizando cada vello de piel. Dejó que la sensación la embargara hasta que desapareció, consumido por el calor que aún parecía emanar de sus poros. Aun podía sentir la travesía de las vibraciones en una corriente eléctrica que se intensificaban cuando rememoraba lo ocurrido en la penumbra de esa conocida habitación. Sabía que era arriesgado, aun escondiéndose detrás de la oscuridad, pero no le importó, la sensación la satisfacía en cierta medida.

El paisaje se veía tan calmado desde la altura. Los árboles mecían sus tupidas copas perezosamente de un lado hacia el otro. La luna menguante parecía sonreír en lo más alto del firmamento, iluminando con destellos blanquecinos el ambiente sosegado. Observó maravillada las estrellas titilar diversos colores cambiantes, como si nunca antes lo hubiese notado hasta ese momento.

─¿Qué haces?

Escuchó detrás de ella, en esa voz familiar con esos tonos roncos, meditabundos, adormilados con un dejo de fatiga que lograban sorprenderla y estremecerla cada vez.

─Observo ─contestó sin moverse.

Percibió el crujir del colchón resonar en la silenciosa habitación. Sintió su presencia acercarse con parsimonia, cerró los ojos dejando que las vibraciones expectantes con anticipación fluyeran en una sensación que pensó nuca podría lograría superar.

─Deberías cubrirte ─susurró en su oído, apoyando sus grandes manos en sus hombros, masajeándolos, su piel hervía donde se encontraba su tacto─. Alguien podría verte

Su aliento caliente cosquilleó su cuello, mandando intensas e incesantes corrientes eléctricas que hacían temblar sus rodillas y un hormigueo recorría sus venas.

Su respiración empezó a agitarse al sentir su piel rozar contra la suya, su corazón empezó a palpitar desbocado, sintió su sangre bullir y acumularse en sus mejillas. Un gemido escapó de sus labios haciendo eco en la habitación.

Mordió su labio inferior tratando de ahogar los sonidos placenteros que trataban de escapar y que hasta hacía poco no sabía que ella era capaz de producir, aun se sentía avergonzada aunque él ya se hubiese deleitado con todas y cada uno de los sonidos que podía llegar a emitir.

Era extraño como cada sensación parecía diferente a la anterior, más intensificada y vertiginosa, como si todo lo que sintiera por él en lugar de desvanecerse -como pensó ocurriría- se incrementara hasta la locura.

Él rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y ella abrió los ojos desconcertada. Él entonces apoyó su barbilla en su hombro derecho, tratando de buscar lo que ella tanto contemplaba detrás de ese ventanal. Ella sonrió sin entender muy bien la razón. No debería sentirse feliz después de todo, se recordó mentalmente, pero lo hacía.

¿Eso era malo? Si.

─¿Qué tanto observas? ─finalmente preguntó, rompiendo el silencio que parecía perdurar.

─El panorama ─sintió su cuerpo tensarse a su espalda aun cuando trató de disimularlo al rozar repetidamente con la yema de su pulgar la piel de su clavícula, así que esclareció─. Los árboles, el cielo nocturno… ─contestó, acariciando la piel de sus antebrazos, jugando con los vellos rubios que se cernían ahí casi invisibles.

─Ah ─exhaló aliviado─. _Ese_ panorama ─repitió.

Soltó una risita divertida.

─¿Pensabas que estaba mostrándome a alguien?

Ella giró sobre sus tobillos y entre sus brazos. Clavó su mirada incolora en la de él, tan pacífica como el mar y tan resplandeciente como el cielo del mediodía, era como perderse en altamar, a la deriva, sin preocupaciones ni pesadumbres, sin pensar en lo que ocurriría mañana o al día siguiente. Podía permanecer de esa forma, sin ropa que los separaran y sin nada más que esa habitación y la noche por el resto de su vida.

─No ─contestó desviando la mirada que tanto le encantaba.

─¿Celoso?

Acercó su rostro hasta rozar los labios hinchados y mallugados de él en una treta deliciosamente traviesa.

─¿Importaría? ─exhaló caliente, colisionando con su rostro, enardeciéndolo más, siguiéndole el juego pícaramente, con esa mirada que lograba hacerla desaparecer.

─No ─jadeó.

Entonces él apresó sus labios con fiereza, saboreándolos como si se tratase de algún exquisito manjar. Ella movía su boca como él le había enseñado, acompasándolo, capturando su labio inferior en una jugarreta que lo enloquecía, relamiéndolo con la punta de su lengua como había descubierto le gustaba. Él tomó su mandíbula, apretándola suavemente, abriéndola lo suficiente para dejar entrar su lengua, entrelazándola con la suya, danzando, probándose mutuamente hasta que no quedaba más para degustar. Sentía su estómago borbotar candela, su cabeza daba vueltas y su corazón latía estrepitosamente contra su caja torácica, sintió sus pies livianos como si de pronto estuviese flotando en el aire, sentía enloquecer de pura lujuria, era una sensación que no podía explicar con exactitud, pero que él siempre lograba hacerlo resurgir con cada pequeño roce de piel contra piel.

─Naruto… ─susurró inhalando aire, extasiada entre besos.

El aludido separó su rostro unos milímetros por un instante, apoyando su frente en la suya, clavado esos ojos celestes en ella, añorantes y llenos de erotismo.

─Me encanta que digas mi nombre ─igualó agitado, acariciando su mejilla con el dorso de su mano delicadamente, como si de pronto se hubiese percatado que podía romperse.

De pronto, mientras vislumbraba ese par de ojos zafiro, su turbada mente se esclareció.

─N-no ─se alejó, antes que toda la cordura que había podido reunir volviera a disolverse─. Detente un momento

─¿Qué pasa? ─profirió extrañado, siguiéndola con la mirada expectante.

─Tengo que irme ─dijo mientras rebuscaba entre las sábanas alborotadas su ropa interior, caminando de aquí para allá reuniendo sus pertenencias que se encontraban dispersas por toda la habitación. Una vez encontrada la ropa se la colocó lo más ágilmente que pudo.

Fue hasta el baño, dejando que el agua helada de la canilla corriera por unos segundos antes de dejar que se acumulara entre la cuna de sus manos para apaciguar el insistente bochorno en su rostro enrojecido.

─¿Por qué? ─ella lo vio reaparecer -a través del espejo- en el umbral del baño, recargándose meditabundo, con el cabello completamente enmarañado y el cuerpo completamente desnudo que trató de eludir.

─Mañana es un día atareado ─contestó acomodándose su cabello, mojándolo un poco para aplacar la evidente encamada─. No lo haz olvidado ¿No es así?

─Temo que no ─se cruzó de brazos aun contemplándola con esos grandes ojos de cielo y mar, provocando que nuevamente ese sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas y que en su estómago se arremolinaran sentimientos que hasta un tiempo pensó vivirían dolorosamente dentro de ella.

─Bien ─dijo escudriñándose una última vez en el espejo, alisando su falda escolar─, además, mis padres se preocuparán sino llego a tiempo y no ayudo con los últimos detalles de la boda

Naruto sonrió, con esa enorme y resplandeciente sonrisa que surcaba su rostro, tan maravillosamente hermosa como el primer día que la vio ¿Cómo no iba a hacer que su corazón cabalgara rápidamente? ¿Cómo si quiera había pensado que podía olvidarlo cuando creía que no le correspondía?

Ella dio media vuelta, acortando sus pasos con seguridad, se detuvo un momento antes de pararse en las puntas de sus pies para depositar un casto beso en sus labios, pudo sentir de nuevo la sonrisa de Naruto.

─Te veo mañana entonces

─Sí, seré la de blanco

.

Se encontraba en la cena después del ensayo de bodas. Todas las personas a su alrededor sonreían por la joven pareja que iba a contraer matrimonio, todos menos ella. Tenía tantos sentimientos encontrando que su estómago se revolvía, pero eso era normal antes de una boda ¿no es así?

─¡Ahora la dama de honor dirá unas palabras! ─dijo su tío Hizashi en la cabecera derecha de la enorme mesa.

Todos empezaron a proclamar, alentando a Hanabi, la hermana menor de la novia y su dama de honor para que proclamara el pequeño discurso que había preparado.

Hanabi se incorporó con gracia, alisando la parte baja de su inmaculado vestido blanco. Tomó la copa con champagne llamando la atención de todos los invitados. Hanabi carraspeó antes de empezar.

─Mi querida hermana una vez me dijo: nunca dejes de soñar, porque tal vez, un día, tu sueño se vuelva realidad, y tenía razón ─todos sonrieron e hizo una pausa antes de dirigirse a su costado, donde se encontraba la pareja─, lo que ella siempre soñó fue ser la esposa de Naruto y mañana, finalmente se hará realidad ─su mirada observó a Hinata, resplandeciendo de felicidad, tomada de la mano de su prometido, tuvo que tragar saliva para engullir el nudo que había empezado a formarse.

Clavó su mirada en los ojos de Naruto que la observaban con ese destello voraz e insaciable y esa pícara e intensa sonrisa de medio lado que solo aparecía cuando la veía a ella.

»─Y sé que él la proveerá de amor todos los días y le dará calor por las noches, hará que sus preocupaciones de dispersen cuando está a su lado, llenando cada instante de sensaciones y colores sin saber en qué momento empezaron y que nunca antes pensó percibir ni experimentar y… agradecerá el momento que entró en su vida ─el silencio perduró por un segundo, sus miradas aún enlazadas en un secreto que solo ellos dos conocían, no fue hasta que el zumbido del mutismo azoró su sentido del oído que levantó su copa en el aire─. Hermana ─la miró, con esos ojos tan parecidos a los suyos, contemplándola orgullosa y agradecida por sus palabras, debería sentirse mal con ella misma, sentir lástima por ella, pero para ser sincera, no le interesaba.

No le importaba tener dieciséis años, ni que el fuese seis años mayor que ella y mucho menos que mañana sería el esposo de su hermana, así que Hanabi sonrió, alzando la copa en lo alto.

»─¡Por la novia y el novio!

─¡Por la novia y el novio! ─todos emularon al unísono, repitiendo su acción para después llevarse el costoso champagne a sus labios.

Hanabi regresó a su asiento, acomodando la falda de su vestido blanco.

─Me gustó tu discurso ─Naruto se había recargado sobre su brazo en la mesa, acercándose a ella con cautela.

─A mí me gustas tú ─susurró con disimulo, tan bajo para que solo escuchara él y tomó un sorbo de su copa.

Naruto mordió su labio inferior mientras la observaba de soslayo con esos intensos ojos zafiro que resplandecían, que hacían enardecer y estremecer hasta la más diminuta fibra de su ser.

No sabía cuánto tiempo duraría esa treta, ni si perduraría, pero por ese momento solo quería estar así, rozando su piel, acariciándolo pícaramente y jugueteando eróticamente con los dedos de su cuñado bajo la intimidad del mantel.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Bueno como algunos sabrán esta pareja no es de mis favoritas, pero el one-shot surgió a causa de la petición de un amigo y he aquí el resultado, espero lo disfruten.

Nos leemos pronto.

¡Adiosin!


End file.
